1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp with a case assembly that can rotate relative to a lamp bottom.
2. Description of Related Art
Everyday, people use desk lights to supply more light to indoor areas with insufficient light. For example, when an area of a desk or an office desk does not have enough light, a desk light is used to brighten the workspace. A user can then use the desk or office desk for reading or other activities, and does not need to worry about eye deterioration because of insufficient light at the workspace.
A conventional desk light has a desk light bottom, a light casing, and a lamp bottom. Using the conventional method to assemble desk lights, after the desk light bottom and the light casing are assembled, the lamp bottom is then screwed into the desk light bottom by hand. However, after the lamp bottom is screwed into the desk light bottom, the angle of the light emitting surface of the desk light may not be the illuminating angle required by the user. Thus, the lamp bottom must be disassembled from the desk light bottom, and the starting position must be readjusted for reassembly. This method is very inconvenient for the user.